


【R27】咎由自取

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 以前在群里说过的脑洞伪强奸真和奸谁讲道德和法理谁是对的pwp不准纠结ooc，我写爽了就行
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21





	【R27】咎由自取

这件事是纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他不该太信任邻居，不该把他请到家里来，更不该让他辅导自己的学习。

结果是他被绑在床上，而那个身份是家庭教师的男人压在他身上，正在脱他的裤子。  
  
他的嘴巴里塞满了揉皱了的零分试卷，双手也被皮带捆在床头。两条腿被大大分开，男人的一条腿重重地压在他的大腿内侧，膝盖抵着最软嫩的部位，沢田纲吉痛得想哭，却挣扎不了。转眼他的裤子就被脱光了，下半身赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，衣服也被拉到了胸口以上。脱到一半的T恤罩住了他的眼睛，只留出鼻子用来呼吸。他看不到男人在做什么，但是也不用看。  
  
男人埋在他的胸口，粗鲁又粗暴地舔他的乳头和乳晕，像婴儿吸奶一样使劲地嘬，嘬出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，还用粗糙的舌苔面摩擦敏感的乳尖。沢田纲吉既害怕又羞耻，喉咙里发出呜呜呜的声音。  
  
然后他的性器就被人含住了。  
  
温暖湿润的口腔里舒服得不得了，男人不习惯做这种事，适应了一会才收起牙齿缓慢地前后移动，还用手指揉捏他的囊袋。沢田纲吉嘴里喊着呜呜呜，身体却很诚实，满脑子的血全往下半身涌，灼热的性器在他嘴里跳了一跳，兴奋得不行，两条腿夹着男人的脑袋，足背都弓了起来。  
  
男人的动作太舒缓，太慢了，把他濒临高潮的时间拉得太长，他的脚趾无意识地夹住了男人张狂的头发，大概是把他扯疼了，他感觉到男人的喉咙缩了一下，沢田纲吉没忍住，射在了男人嘴里。  
  
※※※※※※  
  
这件事是沢田纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他不该沉迷模特写真，不该睡得太晚起得太晚，更不该在那个点踏入那节车厢，他明明知道男人每天都是坐同一趟车的。  
  
结果是现在车厢里人满为患，他被迫和男人挤在边缘的角落里，男人的身体完全罩住了他，除了往前缩他什么也做不了，而这个时候男人把手伸进了他的裤子里。  
  
他不敢发出声音，男人的手便越发放肆起来。他轻易就握住了沢田纲吉软趴趴的玩意，长茧的手掌富有技巧地上下撸动。沢田纲吉不争气地很快硬了，直挺的性器戳在宽松的运动裤上，看起来就像个变态。  
  
他低头闭眼假装什么也没发生，男人就更加变本加厉了，他伸出另一只手，撩起他的衣服在他胸口处抚摸，有一下没一下地揉弄他的乳肉和乳头，不考虑色情的动作，那样子就像男人在亲昵地抱着他一样。  
  
电车猛然停了一下，他和男人受到冲击往前冲了一下，他本来可能有机会逃脱了，这下被压在冰凉的车厢门上，完全动弹不得了。更可怕的是，他感觉到一根坚硬的东西在抵着他的尾椎骨。  
  
他吓得魂都飞了，终于想起要挣扎。可是车厢里进来了更多的人，只是让他和男人贴的更加紧密。男人把头抵在他的后颈上，冲他衣领里喘粗气，灼热的气体顺着后背沿着脊椎扩散在后背上，他一个激灵，乖乖老实不动了。  
  
他不动了，男人却还在故意喘气，还提胯用他的东西轻轻小幅度地蹭他的屁股。沢田纲吉只觉得裤裆里的东西越来越硬，越来越涨，脸颊烫得快蒸出热气来，眼神迷离，头昏眼花。男人撸动的动作也越来越快，摸着乳头的动作也开始变得舒服，沢田纲吉忍不住哼哼了几声，好在车厢里很嘈杂，电车行驶的声音完全盖过了他微不足道的呻吟。  
  
男人带着口罩，看不见表情，他转过头，看到男人的圈圈鬓角，只觉得那一环环性感的弧度像催眠的图案一样。  
  
在他射之前，男人掐住他的下巴使他抬起头来，好让他看见车窗里的倒影。  
  
※※※※※※  
  
这件事是沢田纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他不该在男人出现在学校里时表现得过于震惊，让男人第一眼就发现了他；他不该在课上神游天外，让男人抓到把柄有理由把他喊到办公室去；更不该想要逃课溜到保健室，让感冒了来拿药的男人抓了个正着。  
  
结果是现在上课铃响了，他既没有在教室，也没有在校外，反而被男人关在保健室里，战战兢兢像个坏学生一样被严肃地询问逃课的理由。  
  
沢田纲吉答不上来，男人当然要对他进行惩罚，而惩罚的内容不言而喻。  
  
他慢吞吞脱了裤子，按照对方的指示跪趴在病床边缘，两条细长的大腿被男人的宽手按着紧紧并在一起。他还没有做好准备，男人的性器忽然就这么毫无预警地插了进来——男人摆动着腰，在他柔软的大腿内侧开始一前一后抽插。  
  
沢田纲吉只要低下头，就能看见男人粗壮的性器从他大腿间顶出来，一直顶到他的囊袋，然后又隐没在白花花的软肉中。他闭了闭眼，又睁开来，强迫自己看着他们正在苟合的地方。  
  
男人俯趴在沢田纲吉的身上，生病中有些发热的身体贴上来的时候像烙铁一样灼烧着他的皮肤，热得沢田纲吉大汗淋漓。男人一面操他的大腿，一面从后面拉起他的校服，色情地舔他后背上的汗水，用犬齿咬他凸起的脊椎骨，咬他凸起的肩胛骨，咬过的地方留下了细密的疼痛，天使生出翅膀的地方正被男人用舌头和牙齿玷污。  
  
他很快被男人操硬了，滑腻的龟头屡屡滑过他的后穴入口，每一次都能让他的心跳到嗓子眼。欲望和冲动冲击着他的血管和心脏，男人只是稍微抚摸了几下，他就硬了起来。翘起来的性器贴在他的小腹上，前端汩汩流出许多透明的液体，他的大腿间泥泞一片。他的，男人的，汗水，精液，全部都搅作一起，顺着他光滑的大腿流下去，隐没在他的膝窝中。  
  
沢田纲吉用手臂枕着额头，耳朵里嗡嗡嚷嚷嘈杂得不行，心跳声响如擂鼓，血流的声音都变得清晰可闻。

但是男人的高潮来得太慢了，他至少操了十分钟，可完全没有要射精的样子。沢田纲吉的会阴处被磨得生疼，大腿被操得通红一片，可能都磨破皮了。他的整个臀部、会阴和大腿，所有和男人相贴的地方都在火辣辣地疼，他疼得快要跪不住，挣扎着往前面爬，被男人拉着手扯回来。他想要张开腿，被男人铁钳一样的双手制住，动都不动不了。他感觉到男人有些失控，他在他大腿间抽插的动作越来越激烈了，他的手腕被抓得起了红印，背上的咬痕越来越深。  
  
这个惩罚实在是太疼了，沢田纲吉用手臂遮着脸，没骨气地哭了出来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在洁白的床单上。  
  
他抽泣的声音吸引了男人的注意力。  
  
※※※※※※  
  
这件事是Reborn咎由自取。  
  
他不该把沢田纲吉绑在床上，不该在电车里对他上下其手，不该让他在保健室里脱下裤子。  
  
于是他不得不硬着鸡巴从邻居家里走出去，不得不硬着鸡巴从电车里走出去，现在还不得不硬着鸡巴从保健室里走出去。怎么每次受累的是他，吃不到肉的也是他？  
  
他可还生着病呢！  
  
※※※※※※

这件事是沢田纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他偷偷喜欢上了邻居家那位兼职模特的数学老师。  
  
于是他去小商店买了当期的模特杂志。  
  
他看着光滑纸面上Reborn高清的全身照，看着Reborn斜斜睨着眼睛看向镜头，用从没有见过的眼神看着现实中的他；  
  
他看着Reborn脱了上半身的半裸照，块块分明的肌肉和骤然收紧的腰身，看着不经意从内裤边缘露出来的几根粗黑阴毛。  
  
他硬了。  
  
他把手伸进自己的裤子里，看着杂志上的模特快速地撸动起来。  
  
他在自慰，他在看着暗恋对象的照片自慰。  
  
他的窗帘没关，他的对面不到一米是Reborn的卧室，他在高潮的时候喊了好几声暗恋对象的名字。  
  
他睁开眼，看到对面房间的灯亮了起来。他慌乱地收起手里的东西，他拉上窗帘，把杂志扔进书堆里，他洗了手换了睡衣关上灯躺在床上，他闭上眼睛。  
  
那道灼热的视线一直没有消失。  
  
好了，沢田纲吉，被发现了吧！  
  
※※※※※※  
  
这件事是沢田纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他知道Reborn生病了，下课要去拿药，于是他躲进了保健室，在那里心惊胆战地等着他的新老师。  
  
他知道Reborn每天都坐同一趟电车，于是他熬夜熬到三点，好让自己能名正言顺迟到，好让他能在最拥挤的电车上制造一场猝不及防的相遇。  
  
他知道Reborn知道了他的小秘密，于是他假装不知情，热情地邀请Reborn到他的家里来，让他进入自己的卧室，并顺手锁上了门。  
  
※※※※※  
  
这件事是沢田纲吉咎由自取。  
  
他不该贪心不足，不该得寸进尺，不该有那么多小心思，不该把喜欢放在一个不可能的人身上。  
  
现在Reborn因为他的抽泣被弄得没有兴致了，他把他从床上拉起来，用纸巾给他擦干净眼泪汗水和大腿间的粘腻，给他穿好裤子整好衣服，还贴心地给他倒了一杯水。  
  
他在喝水，他偷偷抬眼，他看到Reborn的眉头拧了起来，他看到Reborn在生气。  
  
他让Reborn生气了。  
  
他后知后觉开始害怕，端着杯子的手颤抖起来，他也不知道他在害怕什么，但是他知道，有些话现在不说，可能就再也没有机会了。  
  
他说。  
  
他拼了命地说。  
  
“我喜欢你，Reborn。”  
  
※※※※※  
  
这件事是Reborn咎由自取。  
  
Reborn只是想逗他玩玩，邻居家的小孩子很可爱，那些欲擒故纵的小玩意他都看在眼里，他心知肚明，他觉得很有趣，于是和沢田纲吉玩起了你情我愿的强制爱。  
  
他没想到他看到沢田纲吉因为他而哭起来的时候会那么动摇。  
  
他给沢田纲吉擦干净眼泪，生起了自己的气。  
  
你在干什么？你居然和一个暗恋你的十六七岁小男孩玩得不亦乐乎？还把他弄哭了？  
  
小男孩这个时候还跟他表白？  
  
“早知道了。”Reborn斜斜睨着眼睛看他，他都没注意自己脸上弯起了一个多么迷人的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
他们接吻了。  
  
好了，现在栽了吧。  
  
什么多巴胺，内啡肽，那些和情啊爱啊有关的玩意儿全来了。  
  
花花公子，情场老手，乖乖栽了吧！  
  
——End——


End file.
